The present invention relates to a clamping mechanism for power tools.
EP 0623413 A1 discloses a blade clamping mechanism for a power tool in which a rotating collar forces two balls inwards to hold ears formed on the saw blade, but this has the disadvantage that the blade is not automatically centralised. There is further disclosed in EP 0544129 B1 a blade clamping mechanism in which a rotating collar engages with a screw thread on the outside of a plunger, pulling ears formed on the saw blade up into Ve notches cut into the bottom of the plunger. This mechanism automatically centralises the blade, but has the disadvantage that it does not latch in the open position when no blade is present.